


Missing Piece

by xMidnightsLullaby



Category: Let's Cast Off (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Heat Sex, M/M, Omegaverse, Rimming, Threesome, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: Haruki loves Kaito. More than anything else. But although he is happy with his alpha, he can't deny that there is a piece missing.
Relationships: Kaito Asahi / Haruki Watanabe / Shinzo Yamada (Let's Cast Off), Kaito Asahi/Haruki Watanabe (Let's Cast Off), Shinzo Yamada / Haruki Watanabe (Let's Cast Off)
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

„Are you sure you are ready for this, Haruki?” Kaito asked his boyfriend, his hand resting on the other’s thighs.

Haruki was thankful for that small amount of contact. He wouldn’t have been able to stand more of it, but it helped to stop him from trembling so damn much. He had probably never been as nervous as he was now. The faint smell of Kaito’s calming pheromones filled the room and Haruki closed his eyes to take them in. He had loved Kaito’s scent from the beginning. Whenever the alpha was in the room, Haruki could shut the whole world out and pretend like he was standing in front of the wide sea. Light rain would move the surface of the water, the wind stroking gently through his hair. Then his scent had this other component. It also was warm, the bitter scent of coffee making him feel like he had come home and his boyfriend was waiting for him with cake and a cup of coffee or rather cocoa to cuddle up under the blanket in front of the TV.

Even though he would have loved the pheromones to be a bit stronger, just to calm his nerves a little more, Haruki knew that Kaito held back on purpose. That he was still here was already a risk, but Haruki had begged him to stay. Whenever his guest would arrive, Kaito would leave them alone to talk in privacy, waiting next door in case he was needed. Because Haruki had no idea what would happen.

Now that he thought about it once more, his plan seemed totally crazy to him. He must have been mad when he had made that decision. It had been ridiculous to even talk to Kaito about it. And still… besides all the doubts and the nervousness in his stomach, there was also excitement. Excitement of what the other party would say, how they would react. Well, they surely would be confused, overwhelmed. Haruki had spent months thinking about what he should say. They didn’t know a single thing about what had kept him awake for weeks. Hopefully, they would understand. Maybe they had also thought about it. But maybe… they would be mad. Angry. And since Haruki knew them and their temper a little too well, he had asked his boyfriend to stay.

“I… I guess,” he whispered, the tremble in his voice more than noticeable.

“It’ll be alright. I’m right next door. If there’s anything, you can just call me. But… I don’t think that you will need me.”

“You don’t know that for sure. I mean… you know how he is…”

“And I know the way he looks at you.”

Haruki lifted his head to look into Kaito’s eyes.

“Are you sure that this is still alright with you? If you don’t want me to, we can still…”

“No,” Kaito said with the utmost determination. He cupped Haruki’s cheeks with his large hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “We talked about this and my opinion has not changed. I love you. I want you to be happy. And if this is going to make you happy then I’ll support you.”

“But I don’t know if he’s going to-“

“No, but if he doesn’t, he’s an idiot. But don’t be disappointed if he doesn’t react the way you want him to. He probably needs time as well. Okay?”

“I love you,” Haruki whispered, intertwining his fingers with Kaito’s.

“I love you, too.”

Suddenly, the doorbell rang before they could kiss a second time. Haruki nearly fell from the couch in surprise, his heart beating so hard, he thought he would collapse. With trembling legs, he got up. The door felt so far away. He would never be able to reach it before the person in front of it would leave again. Maybe he should just forget about it. Maybe it would be better if he just…

“Haruki?” Kaito’s voice woke him up from his rigour.

“Um? Oh yeah. Sorry.

“Hey, you can do this!”

Haruki answered nothing, he only sighed deeply.

“I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me.” With another kiss on Haruki’s cheek, Kaito left Haruki alone with his shaking hands and his cramping stomach.

Slowly, he made his way to the entrance. Maybe he was just imagining things, but it was like the scent of wood and leather crept through the gap underneath the door and made his mind go crazy. Since he had noticed that no matter how much he loved Kaito and how much he believed him to be his true mate there was still something missing – something that his omega craved for – Haruki had realised how much power this scent had over him. Still, after all those years, it gave him warmth, excitement, but also safety. Like his omega could simply forget all the things that had happened between them. Like it wanted to convince Haruki that whatever they might have done to each other, there was still a bond between them. A bond Haruki had thought to have completely faded, but that seemed to have endured the whole time.

His body was moving on its own when his hand reached for the handle and pressed it down. The door opened slowly and revealed the tall man who had been more or less patiently waiting for him. Haruki swallowed when he let his eyes wander over his body.

He looked good. Like always. His black shirt granted the viewer a glimpse of the muscles underneath the fabric. His jeans perfectly fitted his thighs, shaped from the daily workouts he did. The features of his face seemed even more edgy and masculine than usual, although that was probably Haruki’s imagination. But what was undeniable was how every single inch of his body screamed ‘alpha’ at him.

“Hey Shinzo… thanks for stopping by,” he mumbled.

Instead of answering, Shinzo just lifted his brows. He didn’t seem to be too happy to have been called over by Haruki. Still, the omega was glad that he showed up.

“Would you like to come in?”

For a moment, Shinzo looked like he was about to say no, but then he nodded and a huge weight fell off of Haruki’s chest.

He stepped aside to let the alpha in and closed the door behind them. Trying not to get affected by Shinzo’s scent too much, Haruki guided him to the living room.

The alpha had never bothered to take suppressants. Not because he didn’t tolerate them, but just because he didn’t want to mask his scent. He never wore patches either. He wanted people to know what he scented like and how he could affect them. Haruki had always liked that stubbornness of Shinzo, but right now he wished he would have been a little more decent as the scent of a burning bonfire made it incredibly hard for him to concentrate.

“Please sit down,” he pointed to the couch and sat down, too.

Shinzo hesitated for a second, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“Is Asahi here?” he asked. He didn’t even try to hide the contempt he felt.

“Um… Yes, but.. He won’t interrupt us.”

“Yeah sure.” Shinzo didn’t seem too convinced, but at least he sat down farthest away from Haruki.

The omega could feel how much Shinzo hated to be there. Of course it was visible from his expression and his body language, but Haruki could also smell his annoyance combined with a sour undertone that revealed so much more. It was subtle, hardly there. Probably nobody would have caught it, that hint of distress. Still Haruki knew it was there and the fact that he was able to read so much from Shinzo told him again that he was doing the right thing here. At least, he hoped he did.

“Um… I’m sorry to have called you over all of a sudden…”

The way Shinzo’s red eyes pierced through him made Haruki swallow. His glance was so incredibly intense he lost his words.

“Spit it out why you want me here already, so I can finally leave. It reeks of you and your alpha.”

“I’m sorry,” Haruki whispered, but that only increased Shinzo’s irritation.

“Stop apologizing and start talking!”

He wasn’t using his alpha voice, but Haruki felt his tone in his bones nonetheless. He hadn’t talked to him this way in a while. The last few times they had met, and it had been a while since the last time, Shinzo had tried to be a little friendlier to him. Well, not really friendly, but in his own way. Haruki had appreciated it anyway. He wasn’t pushing him away like he had done in the past, especially when Haruki and Kaito had started dating. In the past few years he seemed to have come to terms with them. That he was so opposed to the fact of spending a minute more in their home just showed Haruki how much Shinzo must hate to be surrounded by the scent of a happy couple.

“You know… there’s been something I wanted to talk to you about for a while now…” Haruki tried to start again, but the words didn’t want to come out.

Looking down on his hands, he tried his best to remember all the things he had practised to say, but it seemed like his mind was completely blank. Shinzo’s cold glare didn’t make anything better. Instead, it only made his heart race and his hands sweaty. In his stomach there was this nervous lump, but at the same time, Haruki felt there was something else growing inside him. A heat. A desire.

“This is ridiculous. If you can’t say what you want, I have no reason to be here,” Shinzo barked and got up.

“No! Please!”

Haruki reached out for Shinzo’s hand before he could even think about how those words had slipped out of his mouth. For just a short moment, their fingers touched as the omega tried to hold his visitor back from leaving. Yet this moment was enough to send a lightning though Haruki’s body. His legs suddenly became all wobbly and his heart was beating so fast, it felt like it would crash his chest any second. In shock, Shinzo shoved Haruki away who fell onto the floor. But it was too late. Haruki could scent what the alpha had wanted to hide. Pain and remorse combined with an uncanny bittersweetness filled the air and clouded Haruki’s mind.

Shinzo looked down on him, anger dominating his expression. He grated his teeth, emitting more pheromones to cloud his first ones. The sudden change in the atmosphere made Haruki choke. The air around him was suddenly so thick that he could hardly breathe. Coughing heavily, Haruki tried to get up, but Shinzo’s glare kept him on the floor.

“Shinzo, please…” He tried to reach the alpha, “let me just…”

“Haruki? Are you okay?”

The door to the bedroom flew open and Kaito stormed into the living room. He must have been alarmed by Shinzo’s reaction, because concern was written all over this face. For a moment, he checked if Haruki was alright, but then he focused on Shinzo and his eyes darkened.

“What did you do to him?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why is he on the floor?”

“It’s not my fault that that omega of yours is too stupid to walk.”

“Don’t you dare…”

“Stop!” Haruki screamed.

The harsh alpha voices rang in his hear and both of their scents had turned incredibly sour up to the point that his lunges felt like they were burning. The distress caused by atmosphere made him sick.

“Please stop fighting.”

Both alphas looked at him and much to his surprise, not only Kaito, but also Shinzo wore a concerned and sorry expression. Yet Shinzo needed only a second to recover and return to his angry self as Kaito walked towards Haruki to help him up. He wrapped his arms around Haruki’s waist and emitted pheromones that helped to soothe Haruki. With a snarl, Shinzo turned around, making his way to the front door.

Haruki knew that if he left now, he would never get the chance to say what he wanted and even if he would hurt Kaito a little, he wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t come clear now. Still in Kaito’s arms, he turned around.

“I always thought you were my pair!” he shouted.

Shinzo froze instantly.

“I always thought that we were destined to be together.”

The alpha didn’t turn around to him, but Haruki knew he was listening.

“When we were children, I felt most comfortable around you. I thought it was normal since we were friends, but when we became older, I knew you were different from my other friends. I liked you more than anybody else.”

He made a little pause, but nothing happened.

“When you found out that you were an alpha, I was so happy. Even if I was too young to take the test back then, I always knew I would be an omega. I was glad that we could be together in the future and I was so sure that you would become my mate someday. But then… all those… things… happened and I was sure our bond had been broken. I met Kaito and if felt so right to be with him. It was like coming home for the first time in years. We became a couple and I thought that I must have misunderstood my childish feelings. And yet…”

Shinzo’s hands were clenched into fists and he was trembling. Haruki wished he could walk to him and hug him, but he had no idea how the alpha would react. There was nothing left for him but to tell him how he felt and wait for his reply.

“Sometimes I feel like there’s something missing. With Kaito I feel complete. But then I can’t deny that there is a piece that can’t be filled. I know it’s stupid, but… I believe that piece is you. Whenever I scent you, something inside me wakes up and… “

Maybe it was just Haruki’s imagination but Shinzo’s scent seemed to change. The hint of burnt leather was slowly fading away and left a rather sweet trace of wood and marshmallows behind. The omega’s head felt light and slightly dizzy as it was clouded by the scents of both alphas.

“And I can’t stop wondering if you… if you might possibly feel…”

“What? That I might feel the same as you?” Shinzo’s tone was sharp and dripping in spite and hurt.

He turned around and despite his rather sweet scent, he looked like Haruki had shot him. His face was unusually expressive, showing off all the pain he must be experiencing.

“I’ve held back for years, had to watch you giving up on our dream, giving up on our friendship. I had to watch you get yourself a new alpha and NOW you dare come to me telling this shit? I’ve accepted that you never wanted me and you have the audacity to tell me you might have bonded with me, now that you have a mate. That’s disgusting. I’ve never expected you, the pure, innocent Haruki Watanabe, to… What the…?”

The alpha’s body stiffened and Kaito, too, inhaled sharply. First, Haruki didn’t understand at first, but suddenly his knees gave in and only Kaito’s arms stopped him from hurting himself as he collapsed. His body felt like it was burning, his limbs weak while Haruki’s mind was slowly fading away as it was taken over by a familiar sensation.

The world around him became blurry, only the person in front of him clear to his vision which allowed him to see the change that went through Shinzo’s body. His pupils dilated and his fangs showed up.

“What the fuck is happening? Don’t tell me he’s…”

“Yes, he went into heat,” Kaito answered for Haruki who was so confused and overwhelmed he couldn’t reply on his own. “But he’s on his suppressants. He wasn’t supposed to go in heat until in two weeks. ”

“That’s ridiculous… I… fuck I need to… leave,” Shinzo growled.

The darker his eyes got, the muskier his scent became. It was overflowing, covering the whole room. It was obvious that he wasn’t doing it on purpose as his alpha acted on the complete opposite of how Shinzo wanted it to. It wanted to be with Haruki, it wanted to help the omega in front of him through his heat. But as stubborn as he was, Shinzo wasn’t obliging to his instincts. Slowly, he walked backwards towards the front door.

Haruki whimpered.

“It’s okay, guppy, I know it hurts,” Kaito whispered as he lifted him up, “I’ll take care of you. Just wait a second.”

He walked towards the bed room when Haruki stopped him, indicated that he wanted him to wait.

“Shinzo?” Gosh, his own voice sounded so husky already.

The alpha who had already pulled down the handle stopped moving.

“I… Would you... please… stay?”


	2. Chapter 2

The air in the bedroom was thick and it was a wonder Haruki was still able to breathe. The scent of fresh rain, combined with a burning campfire filled his lunges and heated his body up so much, he was about to melt. If only he was able to finally take off that annoying hoodie. He had kicked off his jeans and boxer shorts as soon as Kaito had set him down on the mattress, but before he could take his top off, too, Kaito’s tongue had been shoved into his mouth and his hands caressing Haruki’s thighs.

Now, he was sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, his legs straddling the other’s hips. His arms wrapped around his alpha’s neck, grinding against the other’s groin, Haruki felt how he was slicking up, probably having it drip onto Kaito’s pants. But it didn’t seem like he cared. Instead, his tongue entered him more deeply.

Kaito’s hands pushed Haruki’s hoodie up to caress his sides. He let them wander up and down, up to his chest and down to grope his butt. Haruki moaned and pressed himself closer to Kaito as he sensed his alpha getting erect. His cock was growing in his jeans that Haruki rutted against so desperately. Kaito’s self-restraint was as admirable as it was annoying.

Usually when Haruki was in heat, he didn’t hesitate anymore. But something felt different today. He was more careful, more gentle. As if he wanted to give him extra time today. It was really sweet of him, but the way Haruki’s cock was already leaking through Kaito’s shirt should signalise everyone what he wanted. Haruki had learned how to relax into his heat, to let his omega take over, so he didn’t need that extra carefulness anymore. With trembling hands he opened Kaito’s pants to rub his dick through the thin fabric of his briefs. It was so hot and so hard and only grew under Haruki’s hands.

“Alpha… Please…” he moaned.

A growl originated deep from Kaito’s throat. But not only from him. Somewhere behind Haruki another growl, deeper and more aggressive filled the room and made Haruki shiver. He turned around and saw Shinzo standing on the terrace that bordered on the bedroom, a cigarette in his hand and his eyes fixed on Haruki. For a moment, he had totally forgotten that Shinzo had followed his wish and stayed, though he had stormed outside to smoke the moment Kaito had set Haruki down. He must be at his third or fourth cigarette by now, judging from the stubs at his feet. It was strange, but somehow that made Haruki’s blood rush into his lower areas even faster. And the alpha must feel the same way as there was a visible bulge hiding underneath the fabric of his pants.

“Yes, he’s still here,” Kaito growled into his ear as he nibbled at Haruki’s ear lobe. “How does it make you feel when he’s watching you?”

One of his hands tingled Haruki’s thigh while the other reached around his butt and circled around his entrance.

“Does it make you.. excited?”

His breath was tingling on his scent glands and Haruki shrieked when he gently bit into the omega’s neck.

“K-Kaito!”

“Don’t you think it’s a little unfair to moan only my name. Here,” as if Haruki didn’t weight more than a feather, Kaito lifted hip from his lap and turned him around.

Nibbling at the omega’s neck, he let his hands slide under Haruki’s sweater. In slow motion, he pulled it up, revealing inch after inch of Haruki’s skin to Shinzo. The alpha stared at him like he was the only omega left on earth. The grip around the cigarette in his hand tightened. His tendons stood out and Haruki gulped. Every tensed muscles demonstrated Shinzo’s power as an alpha and Haruki felt a little like Kaito’s way of undressing him was presenting him as an offering to Shinzo. He celebrated every inch until he finally pulled the fabric over Haruki’s head, leaving him bare and naked in front of the alphas.

Then, all of a sudden, Kaito pushed him over so Haruki was standing at all fours.

“What… ahhh!”

Haruki didn’t even have time to sort his thoughts. He threw back his head when he felt Kaito’s hands spreading his butt cheeks apart and let his tongue glide over his hole. It licked up his slick like it was sweet as honey, teasing his rim with every glide. Slowly, it opened Haruki up and reached deeper, but it didn’t help to ease the growing desire in Haruki’s stomach. Rather it was adding fuel to the flame that slowly turned into a bush fire.

“Alpha… I…”

The French window was opened with a loud blow and Shinzo entered the room. His eyes were completely black and he looked at Haruki like he was going to devour him.

His scent was intoxicating. The smell of the cigarettes was already strong, but the pheromones that poured from every pore of his skin drove Haruki crazy. The closer he came, the more Haruki felt like he couldn’t breathe. The more he ate him with his gaze, the more Haruki’s mind was about to give in. He had never been looked at like that before. So intensely. So hungrily, but also with so much of an undertone that it was a shame that Haruki couldn’t concentrate to read all the hidden lines. Slick and precum leaked down his body just from the way Shinzo licked over his fangs as he stood right in front of Haruki.

If all of that wasn’t enough already, Kaito continued to eat him out. His tongue felt so insanely hot, yet it still wasn’t the heat that Haruki wanted. His neglected cock was throbbing painfully between his legs and it seemed to get only harder the longer Shinzo ate him with his eyes. If he would only touch him, if he would only…

“You can touch him if you want,” Kaito suddenly whispered, “he wants you ,too. He slicked up a lot more since you came in and now he’s squirming around me while looking at you.”

A sound left Shinzo’s throat that was so raw, so deep that Haruki nearly came.

At first, it seemed like the alpha hesitated although the way his pheromones made Haruki choke told that the alpha inside him was clear about his intentions. But for some reason, Shinzo still tried to fight him. Just slowly, he overcame the last centimetres that separated them. His hand reached out, his index finger following the contour of the omega’s face.

The temptation not just to snap out of Kaito’s grip and jerk forward to finally get Shinzo to touch him was devastating. The omega in Haruki screamed for his other alpha to touch him, to claim him like he was supposed to. The air between them got charged, the electricity tingling on Haruki’s skin. Like a magnet they were drawn to each other, the current that ran through Haruki’s veins increasing with his heartbeat. But that was nothing compared to the lightning that hit him when Shinzo finally touched him. Every nerve in his body was overwhelmed with an electric heat that concentrated right in his crotch.

Contrary to what it elicited inside Haruki, it was a gentle, rather testing touch. It was just the back of Shinzo’s hand caressing his cheek. Yet other than that, its impact turned from a rather simple shock to oil poured over Haruki’s skin and their touch was the spark that set it aflame. The omega noticed how his body burned out, every single cell of him desperate for his alpha – his alphas.

He moaned silently, biting on his lips to hold back the begs and wails.

But Shinzo wanted to hear him, because he released his lip from the teeth’s grip with his thumb, letting it dip into Haruki’s mouth for a second.

“Alpha…” dripped from the omega’s lip, “P-Please…”

“Say it,” Shinzo growled in a tone that scratched closely on his alpha voice.

It wasn’t a complete command, yet Haruki didn’t have the restraint not to oblige his alpha anyways.

“Alpha… Please… Touch me more,” he begged only noticing at the back of his mind how needy he sounded.

For a moment, nothing happened. In the next, however, Shinzo pulled his head upwards forcing his lips onto Haruki’s. Their kiss wasn’t gentle. It didn’t need to be. Haruki wanted this roughness, he needed it. He needed to know that the alpha craved for him just like he did. Shinzo’s tongue entered his mouth forcefully, not even asking for permission. It explored him and at the same time, it captured him, conquered him. His knee resting on the mattress, Shinzo placed more weight onto Haruki who tried to lift up one hand to touch the alpha as well. His legs were trembling, cramping from the orgasm that started to build up in his crotch and just the desire to feel Shinzo’s skin under his fingers kept him from touching himself.

By the time he had managed to balance his weight to get at least one arm to claw into Shinzo’s shirt, the alpha had cupped his face in his hands and kissed him like his life depended on it. It was surely messy and dripping from pent-up feelings, but Haruki wouldn’t want it to be any different. It was just as desperate as it needed to be for both of them to realise how much they both wanted this. But even as they deepened their kiss, let their tongues play with each other, it wasn’t enough to keep Haruki sated much longer. He began to shift from side to side, impatient and needy.

Kaito who had been holding back so far, his tongue only teasing his hole a bit, seemed to take Haruki’s shimmies as a signal to insert himself back into the game. Without a warning, he pushed two fingers into Haruki until the first digit. It didn’t hurt – Haruki was way too relaxed and aroused by now to even mind the little itch – but it took him well by surprise. He moaned into Shinzo’s mouth, their lips parting a little as he threw back his head.

“Fuck,” Shinzo groaned, pulling his shirt over his shoulders and therefore freeing the sight to his toned body.

The omega in Haruki rejoiced at the knowledge to have such well-build alphas, desperate to touch all the muscles and trail their lines. At the same time, however, it wanted these muscles pressed against his body as they forced the hard cock that lined up visible under Shinzo’s pants deep into the omega. But first, Haruki had to free it to, so he fumbled around the zipper when Shinzo pushed his hand away and opened it himself.

“Is this what you want?” he snarled as he shoved down his pants and briefs just below his balls, “Isn’t one knot enough to satisfy you? Here, take it into that greedy, slutty mouth of yours first.”

One hand clawed into Haruki’s hair, Shinzo pulled the omega’s face closer to his dick. It was probably the same size as Kaito’s and Haruki swallowed as he noticed how thick it was. His tongue licked over his lips. The first drops of precum leaked from the tip, making Haruki wonder what they would taste like.

“Come on, baby. He’s been waiting for you long enough, hasn’t he?” Kaito remarked, pushing his fingers in deeper.

When he brushed the omega’s prostate, Haruki moaned and Shinzo took this opportunity to shove his cock down his throat. Haruki chocked at the intrusion. His instinct was to pull back and breathe, but the alpha’s grip in his hair stopped him.

“Breathe through your nose, stupid omega,” Shinzo growled.

He allowed Haruki to take a few seconds to pull himself together and adjust his tongue until it was pressing against the downside of Shinzo’s cock. The alpha grunted when he licked over his length that was so hot Haruki thought it would burn his tongue. He slowly began to bob his head back and forth in the small range that Shinzo granted him. The precum that ran down his throat tasted salty, but somehow the hint of freshly burned marshmallows was still present. Yet the taste didn’t actually matter, Haruki wanted more of it nonetheless.

He had no idea if what he was doing felt good for Shinzo since he didn’t make any sounds. Just the grip of his hands that increased and decreased, the stuttering of his hips gave him clues of how much the alpha enjoyed him pressing his tongue against his cock, of the pleasure he experienced from the way he mimicked swallowing movements to milk more cum out of his cock. He tried to apply everything he had learned so far to make the alpha feel good. He wanted him to want him just as much as he did.

Which wasn’t exactly easy since Kaito still moved his fingers inside him. He thrusted them in and pulled them out in slow motions, retrieved them until they nearly passed the rim and then pushed back as deep inside as they could possibly reach.

With every minute, it became harder for Haruki to hold himself together. Sweat was covering his skin, his neglected cock dripped onto the sheets and he could feel his slick running down his thighs every time Kaito nearly pulled out of him. Whenever his boyfriend’s fingers brushed his prostate, his body shivered. The current that Shinzo’s touch and kiss had released gathered in his stomach and was ready to burst. Haruki tried to hold himself together, to ignore how his muscles tensed involuntary under his alphas. He was already at the end of his strength, his body not obliging his commands. He nearly broke down, but Shinzo held him up and forced his cock in a little deeper. He moaned around the length between his lips which seemingly was to Shinzo’s liking since his dick twitched and even grew a little more.

Kaito however didn’t seem so pleased. Instead, he pulled the omega’s attention back towards him as pressed his fingers against Haruki’s sweet point on purpose. The omega arched his back, the tension that build up inside him nearly breaking out when Shinzo thrusted inside him so deep, he hit the back of his throat. Haruki chocked and coughed, the pain and the surprise taking his breath away. Yet in the same moment, Kaito bit into his butt cheek, his fingers still massaging Haruki’s prostate and the omega couldn’t hold it in anymore. A muffled cry escaped his lips, his hole clenching Kaito’s fingers as his cum spurt over the sheets and his own chest.

Thankfully, Shinzo pulled out, allowing Haruki to breathe. With an unreadable expression, he looked down at Haruki. Only his eyes were carrying this hungry gaze.

“Did you cum just from his fingers and my cock?” he asked with a raspy voice that made Haruki’s still half-hard cock twitch again with life.

“You enjoy being teased and used?”

His fingers lifted up Haruki’s chin so he had to look directly in his eyes.

“You actually want us to use you, don’t you? You like it when we make you our slut, uh? Come on, answer, omega.”

With tears in his eyes and his face burning from the embarrassment, Haruki nodded.

Kaito and Shinzo growled at the same time and if they had made an arrangement, both of them thrusted into Haruki again.

If he hadn’t just cum, the third finger that Kaito had inserted and Shinzo’s dick rubbing against his sensitive throat would have sent him over the edge again. The alpha’s cock had grown so much in the past few seconds, its knot started to build at the base. It wasn’t by far fully inflated yet, but it was enough of a foreshadowing for Haruki to know that he would be huge by the time he came. Haruki felt so stuffed and full from both ends and although his omega was in ease for being taken care of by his two alphas, he wasn’t filled enough.

“S…Alp… uh…” he tried to articulate himself as Shinzo thrusted into his wet mouth, saliva and precum dripping from his lips.

His throat would definitely hurt the following days from being so abused but if he didn’t have another goal, Haruki would have let Shinzo used him to his liking.

“You want us somewhere else, don’t you,” Kaito whispered against his lower back where he left kisses and love bites.

Spreading his fingers apart, he widened Haruki as far as he could. The stretch felt good, though Kaito’s fingers alone weren’t enough to fill him properly.

“Aren’t you excited to feel him? You’ve been wanting him for so long. Are you really fine just sucking his cock?”

Shinzo’s fingers clawed themselves deeper into Haruki’s hair, grinding his hips forward a few more times before he pulled out, a string of saliva connecting the tip of his dick and Haruki’s lips. His chest was rising and falling nearly as fast as the omega’s. The expression in his eyes was as intense as ever, but there was something different in them. Something that was searching for an answer with a hint of insecurity and vulnerability that Haruki wasn’t used to see on him at all.

“Tell him. Tell him what you want him to do or else he won’t know”, Kaito encouraged his boyfriend.

He pulled out his fingers which Haruki commented with a disappointed moan. At least, this allowed him to crawl to the end of the mattress and take Shinzo’s face into his hands. Compared to his skin, Shinzo’s cheeks were refreshingly cool. But his body temperature rose when Haruki rubbed his nose at his bare scent glands. His body took in the rough and manly scent of a fire that had lost control and burned everything down that was in its way. Haruki got himself high on this scent that he had craved for so long.

“Please… Alpha… I want you…” he whispered.

For a second Shinzo didn’t move at all, but just a second later, he pushed Haruki over so that the omega was lying on his back. Within seconds, he freed himself from his jeans and boxer shorts. Then, he was lying down on Haruki, his lips pressed onto the omega’s.

Desperately, Haruki wrapped his arms around Shinzo’s shoulders and his legs around his waist, so he could pull him even closer. His hips jerking up, he tried to get a little friction on his cock while showing the alpha what he wanted.

Shinzo mimicked his movements, rutting his hard cock against Haruki’s. His lips wandered from Haruki’s lips to his neck, his tongue licking along the omega’s scent glands. Haruki moaned when Shinzo’s fangs scratched at the upper layer of his skin. God, how much he wanted him to break the skin and mark him. The alpha chuckled in a dark way and continued to nag on Haruki’s skin, lick up the drops of sweat and cum on his chest.

“Shinzo… Please…” Haruki whined, his cock again painfully hard, but Shinzo didn’t pay any attention to it.

Instead, he slipped out of Haruki’s arms and lifted up his hips so he could easily lick over his hole.

“Please alpha…”

“What do you want, omega?” Shinzo snarled. “Isn’t my tongue enough for you?” He inserted the fingers and spread them apart. “Aren’t my fingers enough for you?”

“Go on, my little guppy,” Kaito whispered next to his ear, starting to undress himself, while caressing Haruki’s face, “tell him what you’ve been waiting for.”

“I… I need your knot alpha, please.. give me your…”

The last word got stuck in his throat when Shinzo suddenly thrusted inside him. Haruki’s insides clenched around him, too surprised by the sudden intrusion to hold back his second orgasm. His rational side had wanted to enjoy this a lot more, but his omega was just so excited that it had erupted. Shinzo was finally inside him. The alpha he had always believed to be connected with him by fate was finally willing to acknowledge their bond. He just felt so right inside Haruki. He was large and hot and filling him up so good while continuously hitting his deepest parts. Tears started running down his face, whether they stemmed from the relief or the overstimulation, Haruki couldn’t tell.

“Fuck,” Shinzo growled as he sped up the grinding of his hips, regardless of how sensitive Haruki was after coming a second time.

“A-Alpha…”

The sound that originated from their sweaty skin clashing against each other was obscene and only surpassed by Haruki’s constant moans. His insides were still pulsating, trying to hold Shinzo inside, to pull him in deeper. His fingers clawed into Shinzo’s arms, Haruki had his head in his neck, desperate for some air. But the cloud of pheromones around them became thicker and thicker as if his alphas didn’t want him to catch a breath that wasn’t marked by their scent.

“Haruki,” Kaito’s raspy voice reached out to him as he rode out his orgasm.

Turning his head to his side, Haruki’s eyes widened and he blushed. His boyfriend, all undressed by now, was fisting his own dick, watching how the small omega was wrecked by the other alpha.

“Gosh you look so done already… So beautiful.”

Haruki tried to reach out to him, but Shinzo stopped him with a hard grind which forced his growing knot past his rim. The omega cried out.

“Sh… It’s okay. Here, take me in, too.”

At first, the omega didn’t know what Kaito meant, but then he let go if his cock and scooted over. Placing a hand on Haruki’s cheek, he turned his head towards him. Instinctively, Haruki opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

“Good omega,” the alpha praised as he lowered his hips.

Like before, it wasn’t easy to pleasure Kaito, while Shinzo pounded into him like he wanted to break him. His knot was slipping in and out of Haruki’s abused rim, hitting his prostate every now and then. But there was no pain inside him. If anything, he only felt weirder and weirder with every thrust. But weird in a good way. As weird as one would feel after coming a second time, but another orgasm already starting to form anew.

Meanwhile, he tried to control his tongue enough to let it glide around Kaito’s length. He dipped it into the slit at the top, licking out his precum like a cat and earned himself a moan that shook his core. His boyfriend rested his hand in his hair, but he didn’t guide him. He just caressed him, soothed him as Haruki did his best to be perfect for his alphas. He tried to lift up his head to take in more of Kaito, but his muscles didn’t want to follow him. Therefore, he grabbed Kaito by his thigh and pulled him closer.

“Pff, if you wanted to blow him, you could have told us so,” Shinzo growled.

He lifted Haruki’s leg over his shoulder, thereby turning him to the side so Haruki could take in more of Kaito without breaking his neck. Besides that, his position also allowed Shinzo to hit even deeper parts of him.

“Aaah….”

Haruki cried out when Shinzo precisely hit his prostate when he slammed inside once more. If the alpha wouldn’t hold his leg and Kaito his head, the omega would have just collapsed underneath them. But he wasn’t done yet. His omega wasn’t satisfied. Although Haruki was starting to cry from the overstimulation, it still wanted more.

“Alpha… Knot.. please…”

It was a wonder that he was still able to talk, let alone form proper words.

Through his tears, Haruki noticed how Kaito was darting a meaningful look over to Shinzo. He couldn’t see how the other alpha reacted, but only a moment later, he pulled out.

“Wait…Wha..?” They couldn’t stop now. He was so close again. If he didn’t get knotted soon, he would surely faint.

“Shhh, it’s okay, baby” Kaito calmed him down.

He lay down next to Haruki, while Shinzo pull him up and helped him sit down on Kaito’s lap. His cock rubbed between his butt cheeks and made both of them sigh. Placing his hands on Haruki’s hips, Kaito guided him up, so he could align himself and then sit down on his dick. His knot wasn’t as inflated as Shinzo’s yet, but Haruki could still feel it stretching his rim.

“And now breathe in deeply, okay?” Kaito whispered, caressing his face.

“What are you…Ahhh…” He didn’t need to ask what they were about to do when he already felt Shinzo’s cock slowly breaking through his hole as well.

This was too much. Only Shinzo’s tip was inside him, but the stretch was so much more than he had ever taken. He broke down on Kaito’s chest, clawing his fingers into his muscles as tears dropped into the heated skin.

“Please.. please.. I can’t… please…”

“Sh…. You’re doing so good. You can take it. I know it.”

To stop him from shivering, Kaito wrapped his arms around Haruki and whispered all kinds of things into his, placed kisses along his temples while Shinzo slowly pushed forward.

“You’re so beautiful. You have no idea how much you drive us both crazy.”

“Your taking this so well, baby. We’re so proud to have you as our omega.”

“God, you feel so damn good around us.”

Every inch of Shinzo’s dick was a fight. It felt like he was splitting Haruki open. He had no idea that he was able to take so much and his stomach felt swollen when he placed his hand over it.

“You’re so perfect, Haruki… I love you so much,” Kaito whispered, when Shinzo was completely inside, knot included.

Even if the omega had wanted to answer, he couldn’t. He was so overwhelmed, so oversensitive, sensing both alphas inside him. At the same time, he was so happy he couldn’t stop crying. Both alphas that he loved, that were part of him, were inside him at the same time. Despite their differences they filled Haruki up together. That though alone could make him cum.

“Can he move?” Kaito asked after a while.

Haruki nodded against his chest, still unable to let go off his shelter. He felt how Kaito gave Shinzo a sign who slowly drew his hips back. A cry originated from Haruki’s throat when he pushed back in. Although he tried to be careful, Haruki still felt like he would break into pieces any second. Not only from being stuffed to the brim, but from the sensation of their skins on his, from their huffs and moans. And then there was this completeness. For the first time in years, Haruki felt like he was whole, as if he had finally found all the pieces to his puzzle. The alphas took it apart as they thrusted into him, goading each other in their pleasure. But that was just fine, because afterwards they would put him together again and this time, nothing would be missing.

When Kaito noticed that Haruki slowly got used to them, he lifted his head up to kiss him. His tongue entered Haruki’s open mouth. He was just moaning so much he had no time to close it. The alpha was as gentle as he could be while pounding into him. It grounded Haruki, allowing him to relax a bit more. At the same time, Shinzo bend down and nibbled at his neck, taking in all of Haruki’s scent.

“Kiss him, too,” Kaito ordered.

His arms only hardly supported him as he lifted his body up so Kaito had to help him. Shinzo came up to meet him half way, smashing their lips together. It was way more animalic that Kaito’s kiss. Haruki could feel Shinzo’s fangs and he rather stirred the omega up than relax him. The alpha wrapped his arms around Haruki’s waist to hold him up properly which allowed Kaito to let his hands wander over Haruki’s chest.

A moan was muffled by Shinzo’s tongue when Kaito pinched his nipples. The itch was sent right into Haruki’s crotch that started contracting uncontrollably as he felt his next orgasm rushing in. His alphas, too, seemed to be close. Their knots swell inside him and stretched him so much, Haruki was convinced he would break soon. Yet they fed the ball of energy in his stomach that just waited to explode.

“It’s alright, baby,” Kaito groaned and let his hands wander downwards, “you can cum.”

Then, he wrapped his fingers around Haruki’s cock. He didn’t need to stroke him much. Just the touch was enough to send lightnings through his body. Every muscle inside him tensed and just when he thought his legs cramped, Haruki came.

An incredible force broke free inside him and totally took him over. He tensed around the alphas’ cocks, he incarcerated them deep inside him until they couldn’t move anymore. He heard them both groan and soon after felt them fill him with their cum. But all of that was just at the edge of his mind. He didn’t even notice how he broke down on Kaito’s chest before he blacked out.

For a while, Haruki was surrounded by a field of fluffy white clouds. It was warm and comfortable. There was no sound, nothing to break this place of pure satisfaction. Only slowly, the sensation of a kiss on his forehead, a warm voice reached out to him to guide him back.

“You did so great, baby. You handled us so well.”

There also was a deep purr that he did not only hear, but felt against his back. Someone scented him while a pair of hands were caressing his head and face. Haruki noted that he was resting on his side now, cuddled up to what he realised to be Kaito’s chest while Shinzo was holding him in his arms.

“Just take your time. We’ll be here when you come back.”

“Is this… like… normal for him?” Shinzo mumbled underneath his breath.

“Not really. He’s dropped a few times before, but never that hard. Seems like he really needed this.”

“Mhmmm” Haruki agreed, rubbing his neck against Shinzo’s as he opened his eyes.

“Welcome back,” Kaito whispered before placing a kiss on his lips.

Haruki returned it gladly before turning his head so he could kiss Shinzo, too. Now that his heat had subsided a little, he knew that this situation was a little weird, but he couldn’t feel anything but happiness right now.

They rested together like this until both knots had deflated enough for the alphas to pull out again. Haruki’s face lit up in embarrassment when their cum combined with his slick ran down his thigh, but Shinzo just bend down and licked it all up.

Then, however, he sat up and scratched his neck, unusually silent.

“So, what’s going to happen now? Shall I leave you two alone or…”

Haruki and Kaito sat up as well, the omega reaching out for the other alpha’s hand.

“Well, you can leave if you want to, but… You could stay.”

He really wanted him to stay, but he would never force him. For him this experience had been incredible, but he had no idea how the alphas felt about it.

“If you don’t mind, you could stay here until his heat is over,” Kaito proposed, “And afterwards… we should talk about everything properly.”

Shinzo seemed to think for a while before he fell back into the pillows and sighed.

“Alright. But instead of offering to “talk” you could simply admit that your – our – omega is a handful to take care of by yourself. I guess I’ll help you out for the time being.”

Haruki’s chest nearly burst when he had said “our omega”.

It probably wasn’t be going to be easy, but Haruki was just happy to have both of his alphas at his side. He had never believed that they would ever be able to relax together like this and for now, that was enough for him completely satisfied. Well… at least for the next 30 minutes before the next heat wave hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little two shot. I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
